marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
The Spectacular Spider-Man Vol 1 216
| StoryTitle1 = Time Is On No Side! | Writer1_1 = Tom DeFalco | Writer1_2 = Todd DeZago | Penciler1_1 = Sal Buscema | Inker1_1 = Sal Buscema | Colourist1_1 = Joe Andreani | Letterer1_1 = Clem Robins | Letterer1_2 = Chris Eliopoulos | Letterer1_3 = Ken Lopez | Editor1_1 = Mark Powers | Editor1_2 = Danny Fingeroth | Synopsis1 = In the sewers of Manhattan, a strange mass of green slime crawls through the tunnels consuming everything that comes into its path. Elsewhere in the sewers, Mac Gargan spends time enjoying himself in his hideout, decked out with amenities from his friend Phillip Cussler, Sr. He thinks about the years he have been a slave to his Scorpion costume and finally feels as though he can leave that life behind him now. While at the Daily Bugle, J. Jonah Jameson gloats over the front page photo showing Spider-Man striking Cussler. However, Cussler's son -- Phillip, Jr. -- doesn't feel easy over Jonah's editorial placing blame on Spider-Man as his father wasn't exactly an innocent person. However, Jameson brushes this off as paltry details before seeing Cussler out of his office. He tells his secretary, Glory Grant, to send flowers to the hospital where Cussler is recovering. Remembering that Nick Katzenberg was staying in the same hospital and wonders if he can get a discount if he purchases flowers for two patients. That's when Glory informs him that Nick Katzenberg died the night before.Nick Katzenberg was diagnosed with terminal cancer in . Meanwhile, Spider-Man is swinging across the city trying to find trace of the Scorpion. He wonders why he is out looking for his old foe when he has other problems to concern himself with. Namely, his Aunt May is still recovering from a stroke,Aunt May suffered a stroke in . However, the woman who is in the hospital is actually an impostor, swapped out for the real Aunt May in secret sometime in . This deception is finally revealed in . as well as the marital problems he has been having with Mary Jane.Peter and Mary Jane have been having serious problems following the events of . Peter and Mary Jane are referred to as husband and wife here. However, years later, their marriage is erased from existence by Mephisto in . As such they should be considered a common-law couple here. He wonders why he still cares about Spider-Man's reputation in the face of all these changes. Suddenly, he spots a pair of men trying to break into a car. When the wall-crawler confronts the carjackers, the instantly surrender when Spider-Man answers them angrily. At that moment, at the hospital, Phillip Cussler, Jr. visits his father in the hospital. He tells his father how much he hates the way they have fought and that he loves him. He admired his father and wonders if their differences led to his breakdown. He wishes his father was awake to hear him, and leaves. However, Cussler the elder heard every word. Later, J. Jonah Jameson pays a visit to his wife, Marla, at her lab. He tells her about the death of Nick Katzenberg. Coming to terms with Nick's death made him realize that time is fleeting and he wants to make things work between the two of them before it is too late.Marla threatened to divorce Jonah due to the fact that he had been neglecting their marriage, as seen in . Back at the hospital, the mystery man who has been coming to visit Aunt May is about to visit her again.This mystery man is later revealed to be the clone of Spider-Man during the Power and Responsibility event. He has been visiting Aunt May since he resurfaced in . Unfortunately, he spots Peter Parker coming to the hospital and decides to make himself scarce before Peter spots him. Parker is coming to visit his Aunt, but his mind is racked with guilt. After striking Cussler and how he treated the car thieves, Peter wonders if he is starting to lose his grip and hopes of seeing his Aunt will put his mind on the right track. Upstairs, Mac Gargan is visiting Cussler in his room. He tells the old man that he owes him so much for showing him another way to live his life. Phillip is happy to hear it, and tells Mac to keep using his old hideaway, and offers to continue funding Mac's living expenses until he gets back on the straight and narrow. A few doors down, Peter Parker visits his Aunt May, telling her unconscious body how much he cares about her. He considers her to be the mother he never had, especially after his Uncle Ben died.Ben Parker was murdered by a burglar in . He admits that he is afraid of losing her because he doesn't know what he would do with himself. Suddenly, Peter's spider-sense goes off and he recognizes Mac Gargan as he walks past May's room. Parker tries to follow ater Gargan but runs into J. Jonah Jameson in the hallway. Jonah offers his condolences to Peter, having heard of his Aunt's stroke. He is proud of Peter, telling him he is a good nephew for putting his Aunt's health high on his list of priorities. Not wanting Gargan to get away, Peter thanks Jonah and tells him that he is running late for an appointment and rushes off. Peter manages to catch up with Mac on the street and follows him into a nearby alley. Seeing Gargan go down into the sewers, Peter changes into Spider-Man to follow after him. He then confronts Mac in the sewers, unaware that the slime creature is nearby, watching them. Mac tries to tell the wall-crawler that he isn't looking for a fight because he is turning his life around. However, Spider-Man isn't interested and demands that Gargan fight back. When the wall-crawler starts pummeling Mac, his violent emotions draw the slime creature and it grabs hold of his arm. Realizing that it is consciously stopping him, Spider-Man realizes that he has lost control again and once more begins wondering what has become of him. With his rage subsiding, the creature lets go of his hand. Deciding that he has serious problems, the wall-crawler decides that he should try talking to someone, like Ashley Kafka. While across town, Joe Robertson enters J. Jonah Jameson's office to show him the front page story on the Daily Globe. In it, Phillip Cussler, Jr. tells the true story about Spider-Man striking his father, vindicating the hero. Jonah is unphased, telling Joe to deal with the follow-up, as he is going out to dinner with his wife. Back at the Forest Hill's Hospital, a man who appears to be Peter Parker is sitting next to Aunt May, telling her about how confused about who he is. He wishes that May was awake to give him some advice. That's when the nurse comes in and sees that Peter has come back. She then notices Spider-Man swinging by. This other Peter Parker is horrified to see the wall-crawler is here and tries to get out as quickly as he can. Upon the roof, Spider-Man figures it was a good idea to let Gargan go, thinking he was sincere about his wanting to reform, even though he can't believe he only got a slap on the wrist after their last encounter.Spider-Man previously clashed with the Scorpion in - . Suddenly, he hears someone coming up onto the roof, and wonders why it hasn't triggered his spider-sense. When Spider-Man turns to look and see who it is, he's shocked to see himself looking at Peter Parker. This story is continued in ... | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * ** ** ** * * (Impostor) Antagonists: * Other Characters: * * * * * * * * * * * * Races and Species: * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** New York City Sewer System ****** Midtown ******* ******** and ********* ***** ****** ******* Items: * * and | Notes = Continuity Notes | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}